Remus Lupin And The Discovery Of The Internet
by MinionsOfTheNachoArmyUnite
Summary: What happens when Hermoine gets bored of doing research? She drags Remus onto the computer, of course! Canon compliant until HBP. TWT?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Howdy.

So, this is my second Harry Potter FanFic. the first was a oneshot, this will be longer, and a lot more angsty. But, have no fear! This will end up as a Humor fic, I promise! I mean, how couldn't it be when it was inspired by chocolate calculators? Don't ask. And, I know that the title makes zero sense right now, but it'll make sense in a little bit.

I would also like to point out the fact that this is what happens after I drink a full pot of coffee and listen to Weird Al music for hours on end. Again, don't ask.

I'll probably be updating this in a little while, at some point today. If not, definetly by tommorow.

**Summary: **What happens when Hermoine gets bored of doing research? She drags Remus onto the computer, of course! Spoilers for OotP. R&R!

**Warning:** Nothing yet. Except for the spoilers. And, there will probably be swears later, because that's the way I roll (Do you roll that way? Sorry, inside joke. Couldn't resist. And, once again, don't ask.)

**Disclaimer:** Do I _look_ like a multi-millionaire? NO! And even if I did, do you really think I would be publishing _Fan_fiction that I don't make_ any_ money off of when I could just as easily write this down, send it to a Publisher, and make another multi-million dollars?

Obviously, I'm not J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Remus was depressed.

I mean, really, how couldn't he be?

His best friend, the last of The Marauders, other than him and He-Who-Is-Not-Worth-Mentioning, was dead, or at least believed to be. And everyone could agree that he would never be seen again. Because, although The Veil was in the Department of Mysteries, they all knew that it headed for somewhere yet to be discovered, if not immediate death.

He had thought of trying to find out more about The Veil, but had figured that if the Ministry of Magic couldn't find anything on it, how could he?

Of course, on the other hand, they didn't have immediate access to the Black Family Library, one of the oldest and darkest family libraries in Magical Britan.

He had had many internal debates with himself along these lines for the past week. Because that's how long it had been. One week. One week since Sirius fell through the Veil. One week since all of his friends were dead, or as good as. One week since he had decided to take on this one in a million chance rescue mission.

And, he knew that every second he lost, that was another chance lost, another chance he could have had to gain Sirius back, but couldn't.

_Why, oh why did I have to agree to this?_ Remus thought.

Yes, he didn't just promise himself that he would get Sirius back, some way, some how, but he also agreed to work on the case all summer, only stopping when completely necessary (OK, that wasn't one of the conditions, but it might as well have been for how much he was working). And not only to Dumbledore, either, but to Harry as well.

Harry needed his Godfather back. He was not only the only family he had left (not counting the Muggles, but _that_ was by blood only. Nothing more, nothing less.), but also his friend.

Yes, he could care less about Dumbledore in this situation. He was doing this for Harry. And himself.

Of course, he didn't think he would be doing this _alone._ He thought _someone_ would be helping him.

But he was sadly mistaken.

He slammed down the ancient , moldy dark arts book he was currently reading with a _thud._

_That's it,_ Remus thought,_ I'm recruiting someone to help me. If Dumbledore wants him back so badly, then he won't care._

Now, the only thing he needed was someone who wouldn't mind spending days on end in an ancient, boring library flipping through moldy, boring Dark Arts books. Also someone who would be willing to help, was loyal to The Order, and cared about Harry enough that they would actually _want_ an ex-convict running around, even if he was innocent.

And then it hit him.

It was so obvious he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. Remus Lupin was not a stupid man, and he had enough Muggle blood running through his veins that he was fairly good with logic.

And, not only was he stupid enough to have not thought of this in any situation, but she was currently staying in Grimmauld Place with him.

"Hermoine!"

* * *

Should I continue?

Well, I am anyway, but it would be nice to get some reviews!

Pweeze?

Also, do you think I should bring back Sirius or leave him dead. If I leave him, It'll pretty much be cannon, if I bring him back, it will be AU, obviously.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yeah, so, this is the second chapter. Just telling you, the chapters will probably not be too long, but they might get longer in a little bit. Also, the humor will probably be starting in the next chapter or the one after that.

**Warning:** still nothing. Except, obviously, spoilers (and if you missed that from both the summary _and_ the Author's note from the previous chapter, then perhaps you deserve to have it spoiled for you...)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Well, technically, I own the books, phisical copies anyway. And I also own the movies. OH! WAIT! You meant the rights and stuff, didn't you? Do I speak with an English accent? No. Am I a blonde? No. Am I a millioniare? No.

I think you get a basic understanding of the differences between me and J.K. Rowling.

_

* * *

_

_One week later…_

Hermoine couldn't believe it.

In all of her years as the "Know-It-All" Gryffindor Princess, she had never gotten bored while doing research.

Until now, that is.

On the other hand, she had never had to study for a week straight, only sleeping when she fell over from complete exhaust. Only eating when she knew she had to, or Molly would get worried…

Of course, she knew that she wasn't alone through this. Lupin had dragged her into this. _He_ had been at this double as long as her. And she completely understood why he needed her help. No one, not even her, could manage conquering the library alone, much less in one summer. She also knew why he picked her above anyone else- He figured she wouldn't mind.

And she didn't. At least not at first.

But now, even _she_ was bored out of her skull.

For a few seconds, she mused over the idea of Harry or Ron taking her place for a while.

_Ha! They wouldn't last five minutes._

No, she would have to continue.

And the most annoying thing about this whole situation was that she could have sworn she had come across something involving The Veil the previous summer, but she just could not, for the life of her, remember where…

She looked over at Lupin, who was currently reading a particularly crumpled and read-through looking book.

Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"Remus, let's take a break."

He looked up from his book and said, "Hermione, you know we can't. We have to continue our research."

"Fine, but let's take up a different kind of research for a little bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's try the Muggle approach."

"And, may I ask, how is that going to help us?"

"It'll get our creative juices flowing."

"How?"

"Well, personally, I find that if you take a break every once in a while, you tend to be able to think more clearly."

"Oh," Remus said, "Then why didn't you mention this before, like six days ago?"

"Umm… It just came to me?" Hermione tried.

"Nice try, but no."

"Oh, come on Remus! I've been at this for a week! You've been at this for two! It's time for a break!"

"Fine. You're right. But if we find a spell that has to be preformed within two weeks, his head is going to be on you…" Remus said in an exasperated tone.

"_Thank God!_"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… so, what is this 'Muggle way of researching' anyway?"

Now, Hermione was just using that as an excuse to stop working for a little while, but she wasn't the smartest witch of her age for nothing. Plus, she _was_ Muggleborn, so she knew exactly what to say:

"Remus, have you ever heard of the Internet?"

* * *

Thoughts?

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey everyone. Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it.

I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed any of my stories, including this one. I haven't gotten_ any_ flames so far, which was always my biggest fear of posting anything on here.

another short chapter, but I think they they'll start to get longer within the next few chapters.

One more thing completly unrelated to Harry Potter: What do you people think of "My Super Sweet 16" and "The Hills" on MTV? I was watching them earlier because I was bored, and they really were starting to get on my nerves.

Last Prt of the Authors note 'till the end: I think I'm going to bring Sirius back. I was reading thorough my previous Notes and was wondering what I was thinking trying to keep him dead. After all, he is probably my favorite character, except possibly Snape. But then I remembered: I have no idea how to bring him back. If anyone out there has any ideas mulling around in their mind that they aren't going to write but want people to see, would you mind terribly dropping a review mentioning it? I had an idea, but I think it was from a FanFic that I read a while ago, and I don't want to steal ideas. I Promise to give credit where credit is due. Thanks.

**Warnings:** Still nothing. 'Cept spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **It pains me every time I type this but... Sigh... No, I don't own...

* * *

Although Remus _was _a Half-blood and had lived in the Muggle world for part of his childhood, could honestly say that, no, he had not heard of the Internet, thank you very much. Of course, that was understandable, as he had barely even visited the Muggle world in twenty years, and he couldn't very well live there, thanks to his 'furry little problem'.

"No, actually, I've mever heard of this Inter-whatsit you speak of."

"It's 'Internet'," Hermione corrected, "And I figured as much."

"So, how do we get to it?" Remus asked.

"To access it, you need a computer."

"Oh." This, at least, Remus had heard of passingly, seeing as they were invented before he left for Hogwarts. However, from past knowledge, he really was curious as to how everyone could have one in the Muggle world. "Well, how are we going to get one?"

"I have a laptop."

"Ah. And, may I ask, where is it?"

"Upstairs, in my suitcase." Hermione said.

"Why did you bring it?" Remus continued with his seemingly never-ending string of questions.

"Oh, come on, Remus. You know me. Anything for more knowledge. Plus, my parents got a computer a few years back and I really liked it, so, because they don't know anything about the Wizarding World, they got me this for my birthday. It was from my parents, I couldn't just leave it at home to rot." Hermione concluded.

"OK, let's get this over with."

At that, the Remus trudged up to Hermione's room with her to pick up the, what was it called again? Oh, right, laptop. What was that, anyway? From how Hermione had described it, it obviously was some kind of computer. How did the Muggles make one small enough to carry? Maybe wizards underestimated them. They probably more technologically advanced then them, but they needed to be. In fact, it would probably be impossible _not_ to be.

When they had arrived in Hermione's room, she immediately went to her suitcase and pulled her laptop out, then headed back downstairs to the library.

When they arrived back in the library, she plugged her laptop in, and tried to open it up and turn it on, but Remus snached it out of her hands.

"Oh, would you look at that. It seems to not be working. What a shame." He concluded after opening the laptop when nothing showed up on the screen.

"Nice try, but you have to turn it on." Hermione explained.

"Oh."

After turning it on and waiting for it to boot up, Hermione opened the incon that said 'Internet Explorer'.

"So, how exactly does this work?" Remus asked.

"Basically, all of the computers in the world are connected by a networking system. That means that you can communicate to other people through computers."

She and Remus looked back onto the screen. On it was the homepage for 'Google'.

"What is this 'Google'?" Remus asked.

"It's a search ingine." Hermione explained.

"Which is?" Remus pressed.

"See those keys with the letters on them? You type using those. When you press one, the corresponding letter shows up on the screen."

She showed him how that worked by typing 'Remus' in the search bar. "See?"

"OK." Just then, he got an idea. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What can you search for?"

She smiled at that "Anything."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Now, he looked a little embarrassed. "Could you search for something for me?"

"Sure. What do you want me to search for?" She was really hoping it didn't have anything to do with Sirius, or being a Werewolf, or anything along those lines…

"Well, umm…"

After a few minutes, she shouted, "Spit it out!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

* * *

Next will be more in-depth, and they will start surfing next chapter, too.

Any requests for websites or videos on YouTube? I've got some ideas, but not a lot yet (Potter Puppet Pals will probably be ine of the last chapters).

Also, you can request HP websites, but they won't be showed for a little while.

Review, pretty please with a cherry on top?

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey Everyone. Another chapter. This one is definetly funnier then the first two if not the third. See? I promised it would get funnier.

Also (I noticed I say that a lot, too.), I now am thinking through a few things that I'd like you wonderful peoples of the interwebs to answer- 1.) How do you want me to bring Sirius back, if at all, 2.) What websites do you want me to write about (someone mentioned one they wanted in a review, but I couldn't see it, for whatever reason.), and 3.) Do you want me to continue with the whole chocolate theme after this chapter? I think I'm going to do one more chocolate chapter after this one, and then stop (I even forgot to mention chocolate calculators, what the story was inspired by, so I need at least one more.), but I can go on for as long as nessasary.

By the way, this story was inspired by by chocolate calculators because my math teacher was passing them out to everyone (they just smell like chocolate), and I thought 'Hey, I should write a FanFic about and/or involving chocolate calculators,' because I'm just awesomely random like that. So, six hours and an entire pot of coffee later, this was discovered as my brainchild.

This chappie seems to be longer, too.

**Warnings:** Spoilers, and excessive mentions of addiction (but don't worry, it's just chocolate addiction.)

**Disclaimer:** Do I even need to say it? NO! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

"Chocolate? You have practically have the world at you fingertips for the first time, and all you care about is chocolate?" Hermione said. She was disappointed, but she couldn't say she was surprised. The man was practically an addict.

Remus looked sheepish at that "Well, when you put it that way, it sounds bad. We don't_ have _to…"

"No, no, it's OK." She backtracked. The look on his face said 'just kick me in the face, why don't you?' Seriously, what was the big deal about chocolate with him? And wasn't that a woman thing, anyway? Although, Remus did have a 'time of the month.' Maybe it went with that. Hermione internally giggled.

"YAY! I mean, thank you." Remus said.

Hermione typed 'chocolate' into the search bar. Remus looked shocked when the estimated results said "23,900,000." Hermione was just happy she could surprise one of her Professors.

"Where's the link to Honeydukes?" Remus asked.

"How did you know it was called a link?" Hermione asked.

"Umm… I dunno…"

"Whatever. And there isn't one. This is made for Muggles, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right. Then how come there's so many results?" Remus asked.

"There is Muggle chocolate, you know." Hermione asked.

"Really?!" Remus said. He looked like Christmas had come early.

"Yeah. I thought you were Half-Blood. You didn't know about it?"

"Well, all I ever got when I was a kid was wizarding candy. I figured they did, but I just have never had it."

"Oh. Well, we can buy it over the internet and have it delivered here. I also discovered some spells to make Muggle delivered sooner, like, within a few minutes. Don't ask." She added when he looked like he was about to interrupt.

"OK. Then let's buy some!" He concluded in a voice that was too enthusiastic to be normal.

"Alright. What kinds do you want?"

"What's 'Hershey's'?" Remus asked.

"It's a brand of chocolate from The United States. I've had it once or twice. It's not bad."

"OK. Let's check it out."

After a few moments, he exclaimed, "The Muggles have put things _in_ chocolate! Where have you been all my life?" They were currently adding Reese's Peanut Butter Cups to their cart.

Within a few more minutes their cart was full of, but not limited to, a giant Hershey Kiss filled with mini Hershey Kisses, five giant chocolate bars, normal sized chocolate bars, and a few bags full of mini candies.

Hermione was convinced that Remus was, indeed, an addict.

"Remus, this cost 150 Pounds!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But, but, but- chocolate!" He said.

He looked like a kid an a candy store, which, metaphorically speaking, he pretty much was. His eyes were glazed over in sheer happiness. But, when Hermione tried to object, the 'Kill-Me-Slowly-And-Painfully-With-A-Paperclip' look was back.

"Fine! But you're paying!" Hermione said.

"That's OK. Harry gave me access to his credit card because he forgot to get me something for Christmas." Remus explained. He was practically jumping around the room, looking the happiest Hermione had ever seen him.

"OK. Say, why does Harry have a credit card, anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows, who cares? Anyway, let me give you his account information." Remus said.

"Kay"

Soon enough, they were enjoying their chocolate, continuing their surfing adventure.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile- At Number-Four, Privet Drive:

"Mr. Potter: The goblins of Gringotts would like to inform you that 150 pounds have been deducted from your vault using your personal credit card…" the automatic voice messaging system was saying to a very irate Harry Potter.

"What the-" The aforementioned 'Mr. Potter' exclaimed in disbelief.

"Your purchase to the 'Hershey's Chocolate Corporation of America…'"

"REMUS!!!"

* * *

Well, I think I covered all of the reasons you should review in the above author's note.

Review!

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** hey everyone! I'm warning you now, this is going to be a particularly long Authors Note, covering a number of things about reviews, the plotline, this chapter, and why I haven't updated in two days (which feels weird to me. IDK.), so, if you want to skip this, by all means, go ahead.

All right, so I'm going to split up a couple of different ways: when I talk about a main topics, such as reviews, I will type in _italic. _Ooh. Aah. when I talk about a topic within a topic, such as a subject in a review, I will use underline. Aah. Ooh. Yeah, I know this is isn't that difficult to understand, but I just want to make sure. :).

_REVIEWS:  
_Hersheys: Yeah, I know Hershey's chocolate isn't that great. I don't like it either. In fact, my favorite candy is Milka (I do like Reese's, though). But, I actually Google'd _chocolate_ and Hershey's was the first result. That might just be my being from America, but thet's what I put down. Thinking back, I really should have used Cadbury, but I didn't, and I don't want to change it (but, maybe I will.). OK, if I do change it, dear readers, if any of you are British, would you mind informing me if Lion Bars are still aroud, or if they have been discountinued? My mom went to England back in the 80's, and it was her favorite. As of a few years back, they were still around, but I faintly remember her telling me thet the company that manufactured them went out of business. If it is, I'll change Hershey's to Cadbury's or Milka, and Reese's to Lion Bars.

English Pounds/ Wizarding Money Conversion: Would you mind sending me a link or something to figure out the conversion? I found the conversion factor between the Engish Pound and American Dollar, but I think Wizard Money conversion would be a tad bit more obscure. :P

Timeline: Yeah, I know there were computers in the 1970's, I believe the first computer was invented during WWII, which, obviously, is about 25 years before the 70's, more or less. But, 1.) home computers hadn't been invented at that point, I believe, 2.) it would be logical to assume that, since Remus was bitten by a werewolf when he was, like, two (I forgot the exact age), he had at least one Wizarding parent, which would probably mean he was either Half-Blood or Pureblood (if it is mentioned anywhere like JKR website or something what his _actual_ blood status is, tell me, it will probably help the plot.), so, he must have been raised a wizard child, away from the Muggle World, 3.) The internet _definetly,_ unless I am very much mistaken, wasn't invented in the 70's. 4.) this is pretty much sped up about 10-15 years, because if we were actually following the books timeline, there would be no YouTube, and numerous other sites that will be mentioned later.

_PLOT POINTS:  
_Sirius: He's definetly coming back, even if he has to randomly show up half-way through the next chapter, which he will not, but I would like him to come back ASAP.

Veil: do any of you wonderful peoples of the internets know a story with Sirius coming back from the Veil after Harry throws his Invisibility Cloak in to replace him (Because it was of equal value of Sirius to him or something like that.)? I read it a little while back and I'd like to steal the plot point from the author, but I would at least like to ask permission first. P.S.- Sorry if I'm kinda ruining the plot for you, but I want to get Sirius back and then focus on my main point in this story: Humor.

Websites: A few people requested websites. I will definetly be doing either Facebook or Myspace, but I haven't decided which yet. Someone requested the Sims 2 website, and I'm not sure if I'll be doing that only because I've never actually been on it, but, if I can drag myself off of FF for a little while, I'll try it out. Also, I will probably be doing Webkinz, only because I had an obsession with it a few years back and I want to see how the characters deal with the cuteness factor. I'm still taking requests for Websites, though, and probably will be until this is complete.

Characters: I will be bringing more characters in soon, possibly ones that were already dead at this point (James, Lily, Cedric), but, if you wish I will _also_ take your requests for your favorite characters. Yeah, I take a lot of requests.

_THIS CHAPTER:  
_Yeah, I don't like this chapter _at all._ I only wrote it because I really felt like updating this. It's OOC on Hermione's part, makes her look kinda stupid, and I HATE FRED! Like, with a passion. It was the first thing that popped into my head, though. I've been having major writers block on this story (I'm the kind of person that writes all she can think of, uploads it, ans then the plot fountian runs dry.). I don't know when I will update again, but I will try to make it soon. Also, while I'm on the topic of updating stories, I will probably update my other Multi-Chapter Fic, and possibly publish a Oneshot, tonight. I can't make any promises, however, because I have to have dinner with my Grandma (Luckily, she does tend to inspire Oneshots randomly, though.)

OK, I think I covered everything I needed to cover in this obscenely long, epic (at least for me) Authors Note. Now, onto, well, other stuff.

**Warnings:** OOCness, in my opinion, on Hermione's part.

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

* * *

After letting Remus discover Muggle chocolate, Hermione thought that it would be fun to visit her favorite website: YouTube.

"OK, Lupin, my turn." She said.

"What? Why? Come on, Hermione, you could go on this whenever you want!" He replied back.

"So? You'll like this, I promise."

And so, she commenced onto YouTube. Once she got there, across the top read the banner _'Welcome back, GryffindorGirl!'_

Under that, it read 'Subscriptions'

"Hermione?" Remus said.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Who's Fred?" He asked.

"Internet celebrity."

"What is that?"

"It's someone that gets famous over the Internet. Want to see?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." He said.

They then went to see Fred's newest video. All was well until you could hear the ear piercing "HEY IT'S !"

"MUGGLES! MUDBLOODS! BLOOD TRAITORS! HALF-BREEDS!" You could hear coming from the Mrs. Black's picture in the hall.

"What the bloody Hell was that?" Remus shouted over the high-pitched squealing coming from the computer.

"That's Fred!" Hermione said, seemingly greatly depressed that Remus didn't like him.

"And people actually _enjoy_ having their eardrums blown?" Remus asked, shocked.

"_No. _But he does have almost a million-and-a-half subscribers!" Hermione answered indignantly.

"And, what, exactly, is a subscriber?" Remus asked.

"It's someone who waits for someone's videos to come out, and then gets a message and a link when they do!" Herminone said.

"So, people actually _like _this person?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Muggles are strange."

* * *

Thoughts?

I would like to think at least on person liked this chappie, so, Review!

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi.

I know, I know. I haven't updated in over a month. I'm sorry, but Real Life came up and bit me in the ass. Hard.

That, and I got major writers block on this. Then a couple days ago I went back and read my story and thought with absolute brilliance- 'Wow, I know what I would do with this if I was writing it. Oh, wait, I am.' So, I've written this chapter and outlined the next. After that, I'm not so sure. I also realised while I was reading that this has basically zero plot. I would like to fix that soon, make it a bit more action-y.

I will also be going back to spell check/edit all of my stoories within the next few days.

I'm still taking requests for websites and characters you would like to see, as well as trying to find that other fic.

Oh, and I'm also writing a Multi-Crossover fic with my friends(It includes rry Potter, as well as Twilight, Spongebob, Phineas & Ferb, Webkinz, Sonic, and Chuck Norris. Don't ask.) If you would like to read it, it's called 'The Great Epic MultiCrossover Fic Of DOOM!' by 'IWANNACOOKIE' and it's under Twilight/Harry Potter crossovers. If you don't want to read it, ignore this.

Next chapter will hopefully be better, this was mostly just filler because I didn't just want to jump into an action scene.

Thanks to everyone who has Added/Faved/Reviewed me so far!

**Warnings: **Oh, almost forgot. There is minor Twilight bashing in this (the way it is written.), as well as major bashing of Hannah Montana and Lady Gaga. sort of-OOC!Hermione and sort of-OOC, passingly mentioned!Draco.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

After Hermione turned her speakers down to an appropriate noise level, she tried a different approach to getting Remus to liking YouTube.

"Remus, do you like Muggle music?"

He did, in fact, like many different kinds of Muggle music. A little known fact was that it was surprisingly popular during his Hogwarts days. He mainly liked the rock musicians of his day (remember, he was a teenager and his best friend was Sirius Black.), but he always thought swing music helped study habits (James and Sirius did not agree, and mocked him quite a bit for his way of thinking.), hence why he used to play it during his lessons. Not knowing fully what Hermione was referring to, he said, "Yes. The Muggles are very good with that sort of thing, don't you think?"

She smiled as she answered with an affirmative "Yes." And proceeded to type in the name of her favorite singer: Hannah Montana.

Remus, of course, had never heard of her before, but he was an open man. _Besides, _he thought, _This is Hermione. She's a smart witch. How bad could it be?_

Unfortunately, he was unaware that, although she was arguably the most intelligent witch of her age, she also had one of the worst tastes in music to know Hogwarts since the Great Disco Fad of 1979. So, when the revolting sound of _Best of Both Worlds _started blring through the speakers, he was rightly surprised.

"_This _is Muggle music?" he asked disbelievingly. It was just so… different… then what he was used to.

At hearing the tone of his voice, _she _shot _him _the 'just-kick-my-puppy' look and responded, "Yes."

"Well, that's not what I thought it would be." He said bluntly.

"Do you want me to show you something else?" She asked him sadly.

Suddenly he remembered how good she had been with his quest to rescue Sirius the past week (not including today.) and said, "No, let's see what else there is."

So then, he sat through hours (it felt that long anyway.) of bad American music videos, wondering how Hermione could even listen to this, much less enjoy it. Finally, during Lady Gaga's _Poker Face,_ he lost it.

"Hermione, this sucks! How can you like it?" He asked rhetorically through gritted teeth, "Please, _anything _but listening to this!"

Hermione sighed. No one ever liked her music! Well, actually, that wasn't completely true. She once caught Draco Malfoy dancing to _Single Ladies _in the Prefect's bath, and this started a temporary friendship between the enemies. That, however, is another story.

"Fine! What do youwant to do?" She asked Remus.

"Can we get some more chocolate? We're starting to run low." He said while pointing to a pile of empty wrappers.

_How does he do that? We just bought 150 pounds worth of chocolate, and he already ate almost all of it?! _She mentally asked herself, but out loud she said, "Sure." And once again Google'd 'chocolate.'

This time, the link she chose was entitled, 'everything chocolate.' She immediately thought that this was Remus' kind of website. Not only did it have chocolate for sale, but also merchandise related to chocolate. Cook books, sweatshirts, pillows. She was gazing at a picture of a chocolate coffee cup when, finally, it hit her. Like… a copy of Twilight after someone gets fed up with the writing style (Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about.).

"Look! They even have chocolate calculators!" Remus said enthusiastically.

Hermione, however, was no longer listening. You see, she had remembered what she had read last summer about the Veil, and and with the, in what book she had read it in. She knew what they had to do to get Sirius back. It was so simple, so brilliant, yet she never even thought of it before and her stupid memory just refused to work up until now.

Suddenly she started adding items to her cart at a rapid pace before hightailing it to the other side of the library, leaving behind a very confused Remus Lupin.

* * *

Thoughts?

I promise next chapter will be better, and probably longer.

Oh, and if I don't update before then, Happy New Year!

Review!

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Yellow.

Yeah, yeah. I said I would update soon, it's been over two weeks. What can you do, I'm a bit of a liar. Also, no apparent reason why I haven't updated. Go ahead, pelt me with virtual tomatoes.

I also lied about editing my stories. That, I really do hope to do soon.

Someone (completely anonymously, thank you very much) mentioned in a review that they couldn't have computers in Grimmauld Place because of the magical energy. There's actually a few things wrong with that argument: 1.) I don't remember it ever mentioning in the books (although I could be wrong.) that Grimmauld Place could not handle Muggle devices, only Hogwarts. Which brings me to 2.) Hogwarts cannot handle Muggle devices because of, I assume, the sheer number of practicing Wizards/Witches. The most that have been in Grimmauld at one time would be, what, twenty? And how I'm writing it there's all but two (granted, that will change soon). That's not a lot compared to the hundreds at Hogwarts. Not to mention- THIS IS FANFIC! Have you ever seen what some people write? I've seen many Fics where there are TVs and iPods. For no apparent reason. Seriously, people, I'm just an amateur writer at best, and I don't claim to be anything more. If you want to fight with me over that fact, I feel honored. I'm going to make factual errors once in a while, as well will most of the writers on this site. Just sayin'.

I don't believe in the slightest that Remus would pick chocolate over Sirius for a fraction of a second, but I felt like having a return of the chocolate addiction.

Hope this was worth the wait.

**Warnings: **OOC-Remus.

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

* * *

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

Remus was staring back into the part of the library where she had ran off to and was becoming a bit peeved that she had refused to tell him why.

"Hermione!"

She was now reading a Dark Arts book. Her eyes darted over the page. She smiled and ran out the front door, but not before she grabbed the supply of chocolate and stuffed it into a Featherlight bag.

Remus followed curiously. Once he got outside, Hermione demanded, "Remus, Apparate us to the Ministry of Magic!"

"Hermione, what are we-"

"Remus, please! I'll explain when we get there!"

Remus looked at her desperate face, sighed, and Apparated.

Once they got past the visitor's entrance (Hermione found it ironic what her visitor's pass said- Hermione Granger: Rescue Mission. The same thing they said when they went to 'save' Sirius from Voldemort but two weeks ago. _Maybe that horrible mistake will soon be reversed, _she thought.) And had passed the security guard (as usual, they had completely ignored the badges.), they made their was to the Department of Mysteries.

Once in the elevator, Remus said, "Hermione, what did you find?"

"How to free Sirius! We've got him! He'll be OK!" She replied excitedly.

"Really?" He responded dazedly. Sirius, his best friend, was coming back. "How?"

"You. We need the one who is closest to him in life."

"Me? Why me? I would think that it would be Harry." Remus denied.

"No, Remus." Hermione started, "It's you. It has to be you. You have known him for decades. You're his best friend. If there's anyone in the world who can make this work, it's you."

Just then, the door opened and they found an Unspeakable sitting at a desk. After asking which way to the Veil room, they walked in and found themselves standing about twenty feet away from where Sirius had 'died.'

Remus, finally accepting that this was going on his shoulders, asked Hermione, "What do I have to do?"

She held up the bag of chocolate.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"The spell says that you must give the Veil an item that means a lot to you. Chocolate was the easiest thing for me to access."

"So, you're saying that if I throw all of my chocolate in there, never to be seen again, we'll get Sirius back?"

"Precisely."

Remus looked extremely sheepish before he asked, "And what if I don't want to get rid of the chocolate?"

Hyermione was looking furious at that. "Remus! He's your best friend!"

"I know, but-"

"We can buy more chocolate! Please!" Hermione said. She had missed Sirius, too. She wanted him back almost as much as Harry and Remus. Contrary to popular belief, they had become quite good friends in the past two years.

Looking into Hermione's face, Remus got a determined look on his face. "What do I have to do?"

Hermione smiled before answering, "When I say so, throw this into th Veil." She handed him the bag.

She started muttering in a language that had obviously been lost to history. Once she was finished, she turned to Remus and said, "Now."

As he threw the bag in, she shouted, "Sirius Black!" and several things happened at once. First, a blinding white light filled the room. Second, a loud 'bang' came from the direction they were standing. Third, they were suddenly able to look into the face of a very much alive ex-convist.

"Remus?"

Sirius was back.

* * *

Thoughts?

Review please?

Thanks!


End file.
